I'll Be Seeing You
by Sora Storyteller
Summary: AU Keitaro Urashima has been blind for most of his life. When he comes to Hinata house, it is time to take his life into his own hands and decide what....and who he wants. VOTE FOR PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever, so PLEASE be nice and constructive. My best friend is blind and this story is dedicated to him! Also, I have not picked a pairing for this fic yet. Vote for either Naru, Motoko, or Shinobu (who will be older in this fic)in a review

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 1: Academically Impaired

Keitaro Urashima's fingers flew across the keyboard at an amazing speed. His jaw was set determinedly as he focused on what he was saying. In fact, he was so focused that he didn't even hear the door open. "Oni-chan!"

Keitaro nearly fell out of his chair. "K…Kanako, you scared me! What's wrong?"

His younger sister pushed an envelope in his hand. Feeling the weight of it, he sighed and handed it back to her. "It's too light for Braille. What is it?"

"Oh, no, you have to open it. It's your letter from Tokyo U!"

"Kanako, this is no time to play around! Open it up and read it for me," he cried impatiently.

"I'll read it, but you have to open it. I can't open YOUR acceptance letter!" She giggled girlishly.

The letter was once again in Kietaro's hands. His heart began to thump madly as he tore at it careful not to rip the letter inside. "Here!"

Kanako cleared her throat. "Mr. Urashima, we…" her voice faltered, "we regret to inform you that you did not meet the testing requirement to enter the university. Do you want me to continue?"

"No," Keitaro replied. "There isn't any point."

"There's always next time," she offered hopefully.

Keitaro knew that there wasn't going to be a next time. He had failed the entrance exam three times already. Everyone knew how hopeless it was. His parents had tried to get him to understand that Tokyo U just wasn't a possibility for him. The ironic part was that it was the first time he had been told he couldn't do something that didn't have anything to do with being blind. Keitaro's blindness didn't keep him out of the university, his "academic impairment" did. His grades in high school had been fair. He wasn't at the top of the class, but he wasn't too far below it. It just wasn't good enough for Tokyo U.

No one really understood what was so important about going to Tokyo U. Keitaro could have been accept to a number of other slightly less prestigious schools. His parents were beginning to come down on him about starting a life for himself. At nineteen, he should be in a real school, not just prep school. They were generally easier on him because of his blindness. There were times when his mother got very over protective of him, but even she was losing some of her patience.

Keitaro had never told anyone, not even Kanako, about his promise. If he did tell people, they would more than likely think that he was crazy. Who could stay so true to a promise he'd made on the internet? The idea was absolutely ridiculous, but not to Keitaro. He had his reasons for being so determined.

"Oni-chan?"

Keitaro snapped back to reality. "Hai, there is always next time," he said with a forced smile.

Kanako wrapped her arms around him. "I know you'll make it in someday!"

"I'm glad someone believes in me." He stood up and stretched idly. "Sitting here all afternoon made my back stiff. Want to go for a run?"

"Sure thing. Just let me change and I'll meet you downstairs."

It was odd, but Kanako and Keitaro were much closer than most siblings. In fact, they weren't even related by blood. Kanako had been adopted by the Urashimas when she was three and Keitaro was five. The two of them had been close even then, but what really brought them close together was quite tragic. Up until the age of seven, Kietaro's vision had been completely normal. The pair was playing in the park one day, when the ball rolled off on to the street. Not paying any attention at all, Kanako ran after it. Kietaro saw the car coming, and raced after her. He had just enough time to push Kanako out of the way. Keitaro wasn't so lucky.

The doctors hadn't given him much of chance to live. He had massive head trauma as well as various other broken bones, but Keitaro pulled through. It was a miracle that he had as little permanent damage as he did. All that was wrong with him was that his brain no longer received the information his eyes sent in. His eyes themselves were perfectly fine. Other than the fact that his eyes didn't appear to be focused, no one could tell there was anything wrong just looking at them.

After his run, Keitaro was still feeling pretty down. He turned on his computer, and put the earpiece in. Technology was really amazing these days. The software on his laptop allowed him to listen to what was on the screen. There were sometimes problems with the system, and it wasn't very good with instant message programs, but he could still do just about anything else on it. He began typing right where he had left off. He had only finished a single sentence when he got an email alert. It was from HER!

_To: Koolguy_

_From: SweeTpie_

_Subject: Entrance Exams_

_Koolguy,_

_How did you do? I know you must have done really well. You spent so much time studying that I don't think you could fail. I wish I was as confident. I'm gong to be taking mine soon, and I am really nervous. I know it's stupid, but I don't test well. I know EVERYTHING until I get the test, and then my mind goes numb. Has that ever happened to you? Probably not. I know how smart you are. Just talking to you makes me feel really dumb. But hey, I am going to get in! Remember, as soon as we're both there we have to meet face to face. I'll be seeing you at Tokyo U!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_SweeTpie _

Keitaro felt like he had been hit in the gut. All of his lies were catching up with him….well, not necessarily lies. He hadn't meant to lie to her, just omit a detail here or there. She didn't need to know that he was blind…or that he was an idiot. The internet was a kind of safe place, where no one treated him differently. Online, he was at the top of his class, and captain of the sports team. He was good looking and charming, and he wasn't awkward at all. This girl was so amazing that he just couldn't be himself. She'd sent him a picture a while ago, which he of course couldn't see, and he'd told her that she was beautiful. He'd meant that. To him, she was beautiful and it didn't matter what she looked like. He just wished he was the type of guy she deserved…the kind who could pass an entrance exam. He wrote a short reply telling her that he hadn't gotten his results back yet, and turned off the computer.

He had just stepped down the stairs when he heard his mother approach. "Keitaro, honey, we need to have a talk."

"So Kanako told you I didn't pass?"

He heard her sigh deeply. "She did, and we want to talk about it."

Seated in the living room, Keitaro felt like he was being put on trial. However this ended, he had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I GOT REVIEWS! How cool is that! The vote so far is 1 Motoko and 1 Naru. Be sure to vote, even if you don't leave a whole review.

Baretta Thanks for the review and the crit. I need to know when I'm screwing up. I haven't found a beta yet, and I'm not very good at catching my own mistakes. As far as my updates and chapter length….that depends on my school load.

Patch5129What's the story title? I've never seen another Hina fic with a blind character. I would never rip anything from anyone (not that you were accusing me), and if the story is too close I want to make sure I am cool with the other author. Thank you.

Thanks also go to Gingerfan, Martrex, and The god.

Chapter 2: Miss Naru's Miscommunication

The day had begun normally enough. Naru ate her breakfast and then threw on her oversized sweatshirt and braided her hair. Just another day at Hinata House. On her way down the stairs, she was nearly bowled over by yet another one of Su's flying turtle mechs. Gathering herself up and rolling her eyes, glared at the oblivious foreigner who was now hanging from the banister. "Su, you know the rules! No more mechs in the house."

"But he's a super turtle!" Su cried.

Naru shrugged and gave up on that battle for the day. She went downstairs and began searching for her books. A moan sounded from the couch, and a hand rose over the back. "I think I jus might have had a lil too much to drink last night," Kitsune groaned. "Where are you goin' this early?"

"School, after all, it is a Monday," Naru reminded her primly.

The half naked woman sighed. "You really need to relax Naru. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

Naru sniffed. "There's a new bottle of aspirin in the cupboard."

"Ahem…uh…excuse me, Miss Naru," Shinobu said quietly from behind.

"What's is it?"

The younger girl dropped her head shyly. "There is a phone call from Haruka for you."

Naru picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Naru, I'm glad…caught you….it seems….and my brother's kid…will be coming….this afternoon," Haruka said through static.

"Ms. Haruka? I can't understand you are breaking up."

"Damn cell phone. I said…..will be coming today….I'm at the airport…..flight….soon….drop off….show around….tell girls….living here…new manager…be there….while…school….CLICK." The connection broke.

Naru set the phone down. From what she had heard, Haruka was picking her niece up at the airport, and she would be the new manager of the Hinata boarding house. Not that they didn't need a new manager, but Naru was a little sad to see her come. All of the girls, including Kitsune, looked up to her. She was the unofficial leader of the group. Well, she though cheerfully, at least I'll have more time to study, and I'm sure I'll be a help to the new manager.

She paused to wonder what the new manager would be like. Granny had been a wonderful landlady. They'd all loved her like another mother. Even Motoko had gotten misty when she told them that she would be taking a world tour. Since then Naru and Haruka had been tag teaming the job, but it would be nice to have a new manager. The new manager must be older. Naru couldn't imagine anyone young taking on such a big responsibility. Perhaps, she would be able to help Naru with her studies.

No more fooling around. She called all of the girls into the living room. "Haruka just called a few minutes ago," Naru began.

"If it's about being late with my rent, I can explain," Kitsune interrupted.

"No, that's not what this is about at all. Haruka is at the airport. It seems her niece will be taking over management….."

Su popped out from under the table. "Does management taste yummy?"

Holding back her frustration, Naru pushed on. "No, Su, it means that someone will be taking care of the place. The new manager will be here today. From what I understand, Haruka will be dropping her off during the day. Is anyone going to be hanging around today?"

"I will training," Motoko said stoically.

"Hmmmm, and Shinobu, Su, and I will be at school. What about you Kitsune?" Naru asked.

"Nope, I've got a very important lunch date, and he's paying."

Naru rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess we'll just leave a note on the door for her."

She scratched out a note, and had all of the girls sign it. That done, it was time for class, and she wasted no time rushing out the door. She couldn't be late. If she missed even a few moments, she could be falling behind. Naru made sure the note was safely secured, and didn't give it another thought.

KaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaKaK

Kanako stared out the plane window. Keitaro couldn't enjoy the view himself, and insisted that she take the window seat. Her brother always was so thoughtful. It was just awful the way her parents were treating him. The family meeting had ended with a "chose another school, or move out" decision. How dare they give him an ultimatum! Kanako was still bristling at the thought. If there was anything she hated, it was to see anyone treat Keitaro poorly. She looked over at her brother who was listening to a science fiction novel on CD. He'd taken it well. In fact, he did seem relieved almost. Keitaro was so smart! He managed to get a hold of Granny by email, and now he would be taking over her apartment complex.

Kanako, of course, had managed to convince her parents to let her come along. Well, maybe "convince" wasn't the term. When she got her mind set to something, there wasn't anything that could stop her. Keitaro had been so unselfish about it. He told her that he didn't want her to miss out on any school. Kanako did what any good loving sister would do and transferred right away. After all, what would her big brother do without her?

Ever since the accident, Kanako had been dedicated to him. He had saved her life, and lost his sight in the process. She would never let anything happen to him again. Forever, Kanako would be there to protect and care for her dear oni-chan. Though Keitaro was so brave and so well adjusted, she would always be there to help him. Nothing would ever come between them. Every so often, Keitaro would start to protest that he was a grown man and could take care of himself, but she knew it was just because he was a good brother and didn't want to take over her life.

When they landed, Kanako took his cane out of his hand as he began to unfurl it. "Hey! I need that," he said angrily.

"Really, oni-chan, you don't need it. You have me," she told him reassuringly.

It was just her imagination, but for an instant, she though she heard him say, "I was afraid of that."

Though it had been years since they'd been to Hinata, Kanako recognized her Aunt Haruka right off. The woman hadn't ever been a good influence on Keitaro. She was always pushing him around. The last time they had spent a holiday together, Haruka had even gone as far as to ask Keitaro to help out in the kitchen. Kanako narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I see Aunt Haruka," she whispered to her brother.

Keitaro smiled, and waved. He was such a nice person that he won't even be rude to that evil, old bitch, she thought.

"Hello, Keitaro," Haruka greeted warmly as she returned Kanako's glare. "I see you didn't travel alone."

"You expect Keitaro to do the work all by himself?" Kanko cried indignantly.

"I would have been fine," Keitaro told her. "Kanakno wanted to see me settled is all. She'll be leaving as soon as things get into a pattern."

"Anyway, I called the girls this morning and told them you were coming. Granny didn't give us much notice that you were coming, so they might be a bit surprised to see you. Most of the girls are students, but there should be someone there to greet you. I need to get back to my own business, or I would hang around."

"Thanks for taking the time to come get us," Keitaro said appreciatively. He was so much nicer than the woman deserved.

The car ride to Hinata was relatively quiet. It seemed like eternity before they pulled up the drive. Hinata house was a very old style looking building. The only way in was to climb a massive staircase. Kanako did her best to count quickly, but Keitaro was already out of the car with his cane in one hand and duffle bag in the other, and on his way up. "Thanks again," he said to Haruka. "I appreciate your help. I hope you come around more often."

"That may be a while," Haruka said cryptically. In translation, she wasn't coming back until Kanako was gone. "It was nice to see you again Keitaro. I hope you and the girls get along."

Kanako trailed her brother nervously, and breathed a sigh of relief when he was finished. "Sixty-two," he commented, "that's quite a climb. Ready to meet the girls?"

"Of course," Kanako agreed taking a protective hold of him. "The place hasn't changed since we were little kids."

It was true; Hinata didn't look any different than it had been when their parents had brought them for visits as children. Kanako hadn't liked it then, and she was sure she wouldn't like it now. She spotted a not on the door.

_Dear Manager,_

_Welcome to Hinata House. We are all very pleased that you have come to take over. The place hasn't been the same since Granny left. We hope that you like it here. Unfortunately, we were not expecting you and we all had prior engagements. Please make yourself at home. The fridge is well stocked, and after such a stressful flight, the baths should make you feel better. _

_Until we meet,_

_Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su_

"How rude," Kanako said after she read the note aloud. "You'd think they'd at least be here to meet us. You're going to have to set down some real rules for these ones, I can tell. I bet they're all trouble makers."

"But you don't even know them yet! Give everyone a chance, Kanako. Besides, this is just temporary. You'll be home in no time."

Kanako frowned. She was not leaving him, but she wouldn't argue with him just yet. The girls at Hinata House had another thing coming if they thought they could be rude to her brother and get away with it. They would act right, or they would be packing their bags. Keitaro may be the manager, but she would be right behind him all of the way…forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who voted, I appreciate every single one. DESPERATELY SEEKING BETA!

**The vote so far.**

**Motoko 8**

**Shinobu 2**

**Naru 2**

**Su 2**

**Kitsune 1**

**Note**- Here and I thought no one else had heard of Zatoichi, the blind samurai. I am going to keep this story fairly realistic (ie no daredevil rip offs). Secondly, I have had some people vote for characters who were not initially on the ballot, and that is ok. I will honor those votes. HOWEVER, I am not doing a Keitaro/Kanako pairing. I have an adopted older brother, and I find it just TOO creepy. Sorry if this offends anyone.

Chapter 3: The Hentai Must Die

Hinata House was bigger than he remembered. Then again, Keitaro hadn't been intent on learning how to get around in the complex before. There were areas of the house he hadn't been in since he lost his sight, and that had been so long ago that he scarcely remember what the place looked like even. Vaguely, the image of an imposing white building formed in his mind, but like most of his memories of seeing it had faded a bit with time.

From down the hall, Keitaro could hear Kanako complaining to herself as she made them lunch. He wished that she hadn't come. She was his sister, and he loved her dearly, yet it sometimes scared him just how much she loved him back. Since they were children, Kanako had clung to him. Part of coming to Hinata was becoming independent, and his little sister was determined that would never happen. It had taken him two trips around the house before she was satisfied that he knew the layout well enough to be left alone.

Keitaro folded his cane, and began trailing the back of his hand gently down the wall. One. Two. Three doors, and then the corner. Ten steps and then came his own bedroom door. He smiled. This wasn't that hard, but to be manager, he would need to know every single inch of this place. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he could do it. After all, navigating without his sight wasn't something new to him. Back home, he knew his way around town better than most sighted people. Keitaro back tracked, and touched the banister.

Half way down the stairs, his foot hit something soft. He bent down to investigate. It was strappy with two soft, round…oh God! He dropped the bra like it was on fire. Kanako had told him the tenants were messy. Keitaro was realistic about that. At home, every single thing had been kept in place. His family didn't leave things lying about that he could trip over, and he'd never needed his cane at home. Blindness demanded constant neatness. At Hinata, he didn't expect the tenants to bend over backward for him. It was HIS job to take care of things for them, not vice versa. They might have to make some minor considerations, but he wasn't going to ask them to change their ways for his sake. He'd simply use his cane to make sure he didn't fall. All he wanted was to be treated like a normal person.

"Oni-chan, I made us some sandwiches," Kanako called from the kitchen.

"Be there in a minute!" Keitaro made it back to the kitchen without the slightest mishap. This was going to go just fine. In fact, this may be the best thing that ever happened to him. He just knew he was going to get along fine with the girls.

"Sandwich at six, potato chips at noon, and salad at nine. Your soda is just above and right of your plate," Kanko told him casually. Over the years, he had developed certain ways of doing things. Meals were no exception. The place settings never changed when he at home.

"Thank you," he said before taking a bite.

"I still say it's rude of them not to be here," she grumbled. Knowing Kanako, even if they had been here something would have offended her. She didn't like other girls to be near her brother for any reason.

"Please, just try to get along while you're here," he pleaded.

He heard her sniff of indignation. "Why don't you want me here? Is it because you want to be alone with the girls?"

"That's not it at all! I just don't want you to rearrange you life for me. It's time you started your own life….maybe even got a boyfriend," he suggested cautiously.

"Oh, oni-chan, you are always thinking of me. No other man will ever be as wonderful as you are! I'd never leave you!" Kanako told him taking lifting his palm to her cheek. It was something that they'd started as children when Keitaro was still scared of the darkness that surrounded him. Then it was comforting, now it was creepy. Deep down, Keitaro had to hold back the chillingly sick feeling he was having. Kanako's brother complex sometimes bordered on obsession. God, he hoped she hated it enough here to leave! Space would do them both good.

After lunch, Keitaro had every intention of getting to know the kitchen and its appliances, but Kanako had other ideas. "Go sit in the hot springs for a while. I know how tense you must be. I'll take care of this for you, and then I think I'll take a nap."

"Thanks, Kanako," he murmured unenthusiastically.

Even though he wasn't initially happy about it, he enjoyed soaking in the hot spring. The warm water felt wonderful as he sank into it. He leaned his head back and began to relax. Time flew by, and then he heard something.

There was a gentle splashing. He sat upright, and waited for Kanako to say something. It wasn't like her to try and sneak up on him. "Kanako?" he asked softly.

The girl in the pool most definitely wasn't Kanako, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. After that, all hell broke loose.

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

Naru's head was aching. She was an excellent student, but even she was having problems with the latest areas of theoretical mathematics they were learning in her prep school. On top of that, their teacher had asked her to be a reader for the new blind student who would be starting soon. It would get her some extra credit, but all of the extra credit in the world wouldn't help her understand this. She would just have to tell her teacher "no."

Shinobu was sitting beside her on the bus reading over some of her notes. A while ago, Naru had started tutoring the younger girl. It made her feel good to help out those who were falling behind in class. "How are your studies going?" she asked.

Shinobu looked to the floor. "Alright, I guess."

"Maybe we can study together after dinner tonight," Naru told her happily.

"Thank you, Miss Naru."

Something caught her attention, or rather the lack of something. "Where's Su?"

"I think she found her own way home," Shinobu said pointing to the window.

Naru was afraid to look, but she did anyway. Su was riding her latest giant mech turtle down the sidewalk as helpless bystanders leapt out of her way. The wacky inventor was obviously having the time of her young life. She was completely oblivious to anything else in the world. Hopefully, the new manager could get Su to behave. Naru had failed miserably.

When they got home, Naru saw that the note was gone. Inside, the house was exactly as they left it. "Hello?" Naru called.

Shinobu stepped shyly behind her as if she expected the new manager to attack. Su, on the other hand, went racing up the stairs. Maybe she didn't make it in yet, Naru thought. The note must have fallen off.

"FOUND HER!" Su cried from the upstairs hall. "She's sleeping!"

"SHHHHH!" Naru scolded. "Let her sleep."

Shinobu stepped out from behind Naru, and seemed to have relaxed. "I'll make us all a snack for when she wakes up. She must be very tired from her trip."

"SNACK!" Su demanded as she jumped off the railing and wrapped herself around Shinobu.

"I'm going to take a quick bath," Naru said to the other two.

She was so stressed! Leaving her glasses on her bedroom dresser, Naru stripped down and put on a bath robe. The steam over the hot spring was quite thick, and she could just barely make out Motoko's dark hair through it. It didn't phase her in the least that the swordswoman didn't say anything, until she stepped into the water.

"Kanako?" a male voice asked. She froze. "Kanako?"

She screamed. "THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATH!"

Said pervert stumbled backward out of the bath in shock. "Gomen nasai, I didn't know…." WHAM! Naru's fist interrupted him.

He fell hard on the cement, and groped for something. Naru watched in horror as he grabbed a pair of her panties, and began covering himself with them. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, HENTAI!"

"HENTAI?" Motoko screeched from the door way with shinai in hand. The other girls were huddled up behind her. "DIE PERVERT!"

A blow from Motoko's blade sent the mumbling pervert flying into the water. Shinobu rushed over to try and comfort Naru, but the disgusting jerk in the bath managed to pull her in. The young girl shrieked, and cried.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Motoko promised in her most deadly tone. With one blow, the pervert was out cold on the ground.

"EVERBODY STOP!" A new voice commanded. All eyes turned to the sight dark haired girl standing in the doorway. "Oni-chan! My god, what have they done to you!" She dropped beside him, and cradled his head in her lap.

"This pervert was spy on me in the bath!" Naru told her pointing to the prone form.

"He's blind, you stupid bitch! What have you done to him?"

Naru's mouth dropped open. "I…I…didn't know," she stammered. Naru looked over to Motoko who's face was now scarlet.

"We had no idea," the samurai murmured.

The dark haired girl didn't seem to be listening to them at all. "Oh, Oni-chan. You….ALL of you are to pack your bags. I don't want you in this house another minute!" Her eyes were nothing more than murderous slits as she glared at them.

The form in her lap began to moan. "Kanako, stop. They didn't mean it."

There was a collective gasp. The Hinata girls were ready to kill this poor guy, and he was defending them? The girl, Kanako must have felt the same. "But oni-chan!"

"Enough, Kanako! I'm the manager and I say they are all staying…of course, unless they want to leave. Ah," he groaned sitting up. He seemed to suddenly realize that he was still nude. Covering himself with his hands, he asked, "would one of you hand me a towel?"

A towel! That's what he was reaching for when he grabbed the panties! This whole thing was a disaster, and Naru didn't think she'd ever live it down. She handed him her own towel. "Gomen nasai. I didn't know…."

The young man wrapped the towel about his waist, and stood favoring his one leg. Kanako was still clinging to him, and it was obvious that she wasn't going to forgive. "Didn't Haruka tell you I was coming?" he asked.

"Yes, but the call wasn't clear and I couldn't hear who was coming and…I assumed that our new manager was a woman…and she didn't say anything about you being…I mean that you were….."

"Blind?" he supplied. "Why don't we all get dressed, dried, and talk this over inside?"

Naru was so embarrassed that she wanted to cry. How could she have messed things up this badly?


	4. Chapter 4

**READ ME PLEASE!** BIG Thanks to Baretta! With Baretta as my Beta, there will be a lot less mistakes in this chapter than the other two. Also, chapters 4 and 5 are your last chances to vote. Vote only once please. The idea behind this vote is that I will have to develop all characters involved, and eventually form a relationship between Keitaro and a girl who maybe isn't my first pick. The idea is that it will give me a good writer's work out. Like I said before, this is my absolute first crack at writing, and I won't be adding in all of the lesser characters. The Hinata girls and Keitaro are basically all I am focusing on. This is AU, so I don't feel bad doing that. Also, I never said that the Keitaro/Kanako pairing was incestuous. All I said was that I had a personal reason not to write it. Knowing the brother-sister bond I have with my older brother who was adopted, it is hard for me to write anything like that without giving myself the willies thinking about my brother. I am not knocking anyone who likes this pairing.

The vote so far

Motoko 11

Shinobu 3

Naru 4

Su 6

Kitsune 4

Chapter 4: Su's New Friend

"OUCH!" Keitaro winced as Kanako dabbed peroxide on his bloodied lip. "Those girls sure know how to take care of themselves. I pity the fool who really does decide to peep on them." Kanako snorted her reply.

"Please, don't be mad at them," he begged.

"But they hurt you! Aren't you going to stand up for yourself?"

"Kanako, I understand. They thought I was some random hentai getting his rocks off in their hot spring. It was a mistake…..not that I want it to happen again. We are definitely going to have to talk about things." Keitaro smiled, and put his hand out to her. "Thanks for patching me back up."

"Onii-chan, I never want anything bad to happen to you! Can't we at least send the two that hurt you the most away?" Kanako pleaded.

Keitaro shook his head. "I am going to do this, Kanako. Remember your promise?"

Many people had told him that Kanako's glares could curdle water, and he imagined she was giving him one right now, but she agreed, "I won't get in the way."

"Good, I am going to go down and get this mess cleaned up," he told her.

"I'm coming," Kanako said.

Keitaro sighed and gathered his courage. "No, you aren't. This is my job, Kanako. I need to do this on my own."

MoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMoMo

It was absolutely disgraceful! Motoko wasn't sure who her fury was directed at as she swung her sword at the log, splintering it. In truth, most of her rage was directed inward. She had not noticed the blank stare in his eyes until after she had already beaten him. There was no honor in harming a man who was helpless to defend himself! This was not what her honored ancestors had practice! It was pitiful. The swordswoman sheathed her blade, and turned back to the house. The others were probably all waiting inside for her, but her shame still had a tight hold on her. How could she face this young man?

Then again, there were other questions on her mind. How did a blind man…or rather ANY man become the manager of a girl's dormitory? And if he was so interested in being their manager, was it possible he may still be a pervert? Did he think one of the girls would take pity on him and sleep with him? If he did….. No, Motoko wouldn't jump to anymore conclusions about him. Time would tell what had lead to this. Given that Haruka was involved, she couldn't say that he was just anyone off of the street. There had to be a reason for this.

There was only one way to sort this out. Motoko swallowed hard, and strode into the living room with her head held high. Naru was pacing back and forth with a guilty expression. She must be feeling awful about this as well. Kitsune looked nonplused by the whole thing. Shinobu sat nervously on the edge of the couch trying to contain Su.

Su launched herself at Motoko as soon as she saw her. "Hello! We have a new manager!"

"I know that, Su. And a sightless one at that," Motoko murmured under her breath.

"Does 'sightless' taste good?" Su asked.

They heard him laugh before anyone noticed he was there. "No…Su, is it?"

"Yep! I'm Su!" the girl babbled unaware of her blunder.

He smiled. "Sightless means that I can't see anything. I'm blind."

"Hmmmm," Su said thoughtfully. She let go of Motoko, and climbed on top of him before anyone could stop her. Su waved a hand in front of his face. "How bout now?"

"No, Su. I can't see anything." Luckily, he didn't seem to mind. Motoko was about to collect the girl, when Keitaro began walking forward still holding her. He seemed to know where things were. Loosening a hand from her grasp, he reached out and found the armchair before sitting.

"I'm Keitaro, by the way."

"Now we're friends?"

"I'd like that. Would you mind introducing me to the others?" Keitaro asked holding back his laughter. His unfocused eyes seemed to be on Motoko as he said it, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"That's Motoko!" Su said pointing.

Of course, Keitaro wouldn't be able to see the gesture, and Motoko decided to help it a long. "Mr. Urashima," she said with the slightest bow. "It seems you recovered well. I did not mean any harm earlier."

He laughed. "Are you the one with the bokken?"

"Yes, I was returning from my training when the incident began," she explained.

"And that's Kitsune!"

The vixen stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Keitaro took her hand, and shook it. Kitsune was batting her eyes uselessly at him. "Why, Mr. Urashima it's going to be so wonderful to have a man around the house. If there anything' I can do to help, you just let me know," Kitsune offered. There were practically dollar signs in her half open eyes. Motoko wanted to slap her.

"Miss Naru!"

Naru looked reluctant to be in the room at all let alone the center of attention. "Mr. Urashima," she said curtly.

"Miss Naru," he greeted her with a nod. "One more, right?"

"Right!" Su confirmed. "Shinobu! Shinobu makes really yummy food."

Shinobu faced the floor, and wrung her hands. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, too. I hope you don't mind sharing the kitchen with me," he said smiling in her direction.

"You can cook?" Surprise shown in her large eyes, and then she blushed furiously.

"I love to cook. I'm sure it will be nice for you to eat someone else's cooking for a change," he told her.

Motoko was beginning to feel even worse about hurting this man. He seemed so kind, and thoughtful….but then again one could never tell. Some of the nicest men turned out to be some of the most horrible perverts. You could never tell what was behind those smiles.

Introductions over, Naru took charge. "Just why are you here? Why not a female manager?"

Keitaro nodded. "I understand your concern. My grandmother is your landlady, and, as you know, she has decided to extend her travels, and Haruka doesn't have the time to really take care of things. Since I will be attending a prep school nearby…."

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANNANAN

Naru's mouth nearly dropped open. "Prep school?" she interrupted. "Which one?"

He named the school, and then asked, "have you heard of it?"

"It's the same school I go to," she said grudgingly. "But just because you are going to school here doesn't mean you should live here!"

Keitaro sighed. "Yes, I understand that, but my grandmother was sure that you girls would understand, and that given the circumstances….something could be worked out. I am not here to seduce any of you, and think of it this way--if I haven't touched it, I haven't seen it. Despite the disaster earlier…..and I'm really sorry about that…I don't have any bad ideas what so ever."

"And you think we'll believe you just like that?" Naru spat. If he wasn't here, she wouldn't have to admit that she had been wrong. If he was gone, she could pretend that it never happened.

"All I ask is that you give me a chance."

"What about your sister? Are we supposed to put up with her too?" She asked ignoring him.

Up until then, the other girls had seemed to be leaning toward letting him stay, but with the thought of that bitch staying, things were changing. No one liked the idea of Kanako ruling Hinata house. With Keitaro's blindness, it seemed that she would have the real power here. Su was the only one who didn't instantly tense up at the thought.

Keitaro frowned. "Kanako is not staying. She came because she wanted to make sure I got settled, and everything was alright. I don't think she'll be here more than a week, and even if she is, she isn't the manager. If she makes trouble for you, tell me and I will send her home."

"Can't we just skip to that part now?" Kitsune asked dramatically.

SuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuSuS

Su didn't understand what the big deal was. She liked the new manager. Keitaro was nice, and he held her, and he smelled really yummy….kind of like the spices from home. It felt good in his arms….even better than Motoko's. Su wasn't listening to what was going on at all. "Can I stay here?"

"Su, Kanako can't make you leave," Keitaro told her softly. And she liked his voice. It reminded her of…of…she couldn't remember, but she liked it.

"No, here," she said yawning. It was so nice, so warm, and she was so sleepy.

KiKiKKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiKiK

"I don't believe it!" Kitsune said trying to keep her voice down. She couldn't believe that she was looking at a sleeping Kaolla Su. Su NEVER slept. Sometimes, Motoko could get her to pass out for a few hours, but this was absolutely astonishing. Everyone just stared at the pair.

Keitaro squirmed uncomfortably. "Is she really sleeping?"

Kitsune found herself nodding. It took a nudge from Motoko for her to realize her mistake.

"Yes, she is, and it's rare so let her be," Naru whispered.

"Wouldn't she be more comfortable in bed?"

"No," Motoko hissed. "She doesn't sleep alone, though I don't think leaving her with you is wise."

"Ah, lighten up, Motoko. When has Su ever just fallen asleep like that?" Kitsune asked. A wicked smile crossed her lips. "He's jus gonna have to hold her like that till she wakes up."

The other girls seemed to get her meaning. Other than Shinobu, no one else looked particularly guilty about it. Motoko cast the pair a glance as if to say "How do we know he'll be honorable?"

Kitsune stretched. "I'm not tried at all. I think I'll jus sit down here for a while."

Motoko nodded. "I will see you all in the morning."

"Good night!" Naru said with a smile.

Shinobu still looked remorseful. "Good night, Mr. Urashima. I will bring you a blanket from my room if you like."

"Thank you, Shinobu, but I think we'll be plenty warm," Keitaro said helplessly. Judging by the look of resignation on his face, Keitaro was only half the fool she thought he was.

Despite the sleepiness that was creeping in, Kitsune was determined to stay up and see how her little plan worked. Without him being able to tell, she could study him all she wanted. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't all that good looking either. Kind of plain. He'd certainly played his cards right at the house meeting. This was just another test as far as Kitsune was concerned.

There could be advantages and disadvantages to having him as their manager. On the upside, if he was as "nice" as he seemed, she should be able to get away with murder. Maybe if he was enough of a sucker she could get some kind of discount on her rent. Her bank account looked more the national debt these days. On the downside, even she would feel ALMOST bad about conning a blind man. That and what if he need help all the time? She wasn't going to baby sit.

Kitsune kept her word about watching them for about an hour before she dozed off.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

This wasn't right. Shinobu tossed and turned in her bed upstairs. She knew what they were doing, and it was awful. How could they just make him sit there all night like that? Mr. Urashima hadn't done anything to them. It was just mean!

Shinobu pulled on her robe over her nightgown and went down to the living room. As she'd expected, Kitsune was snoring loudly on the couch in her usual sprawled out position. Shinobu pulled the blanket up to cover her. Glancing at Keitaro, she thought he was asleep. His eyes were closed, and he looked relaxed.

"Who's there?" Keitaro asked in a hushed voice.

"Just Shinobu," she replied. "Are you sure you aren't cold?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Su is as hot as heater. Do you think you can help me put her in bed?"

"What do you want me to do?" Shinobu asked. She watched as Keitaro stood up cradling Su gently.

"What's her room number?"

Shinobu told him, and hovered just a foot behind as he began to walk toward the stairs. "You know the room numbers?"

"I have to get a good feel for where I am," he said simply. "Just tell me if there's something in my way."

Su's room was a veritable jungle, but she managed to steer him to the bed. It amazed her how gentle he was with Su. Shinobu didn't know anyone other than Motoko who could handle Su. She wondered what kind of person he really was.

When they were outside the door, Keitaro yawned, and flipped the face plate off of his watch. Shinobu watched as he ran his finger tips over the face. "It's almost one. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"But it's dark outside, and I'm in my robe!" she cried frantically.

He laughed. "Sorry. Darkness doesn't really matter to me, and I tend to forget about things like what you're wearing."

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" Shinobu asked looking away. Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she couldn't bring herself to meet those eyes.

"That would be great. Thank you."

For the first time, Keitaro looked a little lost. "Do you need some help?"

"Maybe just a little. Do you mind?" he asked reaching toward her.

Shinobu's heart began to race, and it took all of her will to speak. "Not at all," she told him. His hand felt warm on her arm, as he trailed just a step behind her. "There's a step here."

"Thank you again," he said as he touched the seat of a chair before sitting down. "I'll have this whole place mapped out in no time. Tomorrow, I think I am going to work in the kitchen. Does anyone else cook?"

"No," she replied. It had taken months to clean up Naru's last attempt to make a meal, and Shinobu wasn't prepared for another. She hoped Keitaro really did know how to cook. It would be wonderful to have someone else take over for even just an evening. Since her parents divorce, Shinobu had been the cook and housekeeper of Hinata. Sometimes, she missed her mother's cooking so badly that she could just cry.

"Well, if you are the only one who really cooks then would you mind if we started a system in here?"

"A system?"

He nodded. "For me, I have to know where things are around me. Things need to be kept in the same spot every time, and things like cans and boxes need to be marked so I know what's in them. All I need is for you and the other girls to put things back when you use them in here. I can manage in the rest of the house on my own."

"I could help you, if you like," she offered.

"But don't you have class tomorrow?"

"I do, but I can stay home. It's no problem at all."

"Shinobu, you don't have to do that. I'll probably be starting next week, and then you'll be sick of me asking for help. My grades aren't exactly the best," he admitted.

"I wouldn't be a help at all. I'm no good at school. Miss Naru's been tutoring me forever." Part of her was glad that he couldn't see the shameful blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Maybe we can help each other?" he suggested.

Shinobu was about to say something when another voice called out. "Onii-chan, what are you doing up still?" Kanako strode into the room glaring murderously at Shinobu. The shy girl felt her flesh crawl. There was something very frightening about Kanako. It was like she hated Shinobu just for being near Keitaro.

Keitaro didn't seem to notice anything amiss. "I was just talking to Shinobu. What are YOU doing up?"

Her scowl deepened. "I don't like sleeping in this place, and I was hoping that I could stay with you for a while, but you weren't in bed. I was worried that they did something awful to you!"

Keitaro sighed. "Well, Shinobu, I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Alright. Sleep well," Shinobu said under Kanako's glare.

Shinobu picked up the cups and put them into the sink. She'd do dishes in the morning. At the moment, she was too tired. Her mind kept drifting to Keitaro. He was such a nice person. It was awful to think that he would be spending a lifetime in the dark. Even the thought of not being able to see made her uneasy, yet he handled it so well.

She yawned loudly. Hopefully, everything would even out and the others would see how wonderful he was. Things could be much better in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

WOW Su takes the lead.

The vote so far 

Motoko 18

Shinobu 14

Naru 4

Su 25

Kitsune 8

Chapter 5: The Kitsune Effect

Keitaro's first thought that morning had less to do with what was going on than what WASN'T going on. The sun was already warm on his face, and his alarm hadn't gone off yet. He reached out and felt the face of it. It was ten-thirty! Snapping upright, he tried to recall if he had gotten up and turned it off. No, he didn't think so. Keitaro had been sure last night to set the alarm for six. How could he have slept through it? It just didn't make sense.

He opened up his suitcase, and pulled out a shirt. Finding the tag, he read "blue and white striped button down." He threw on some clothes, and found his cane.

It annoyed him that he'd forgotten the way to the kitchen last night. He was going to have to try harder. Keitaro was a hard worker by nature. He may not always accomplish his goals, but he always tried. There was no way he was going to give up on being the best manager Hinata house had ever had. Sleeping in wasn't a good way to start….nor was getting lost on the first day….nor was getting beaten for being a pervert. So things weren't going to plan! Keitaro would prove himself.

Keitaro was so annoyed with the way things had gone that he almost didn't hear the grumbling from the couch. "I see you got away from Su last night," a voice drawled with the slightest hint of amusement.

He turned toward the voice, and tried to place it from the night before. "I put her to bed around one," he said a bit stiffly. He knew what they had planned.

Kitsune laughed. "My my, you do have the magic touch."

"Su must have had a hard time yesterday, because she was exhausted. What middle school does Su go to?" She answered his question with laughter. Keitaro frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Su's seventeen."

"What? How's that possible? She doesn't act like an adult, and she weighs nearly nothing!" Keitaro groped for an armchair before sinking down. "I only held her because I thought she was a child! I assumed she was someone's daughter."

Kitsune sounded thoughtful. "Su's a bit….different. I don't doubt that you'll learn that on your own soon enough."

Keitaro wasn't sure what to think of the woman across the room. His experience with women in general was almost nil. Kanako didn't count, and he'd never had a girlfriend. Living with a house full of women was certainly going to be an experience. "I'm sure I'll learn all sorts of things here."

"There you are, Onii-chan! Did you rest well? I turned off your alarm clock so you could sleep in as long as you liked," Kanako announced proudly.

That solves that mystery, Keitaro thought wryly. "That was very considerate of you, but I had things I would have liked to do this morning," he said carefully hiding his anger.

"And you're here," she said caustically to Kitsune. "I thought that you would at least have a day job."

"Oh, I can do my work anytime I please," Kitsune replied. Keitaro was somewhat mystified by the tone of her voice. She didn't sound at all like the woman he had gotten to know so far.

Keitaro cleared his throat. "Kanako, what were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing much. I just rearranged some things in the kitchen, and printed out a few labels for you. Are you hungry?"

Keitaro sighed. "I am but you don't have to make me anything. Actually, I was wondering what you had planned for today, Kitsune?"

He heard the woman laugh. "Why, I don't have a thing to do. My work has been coming a little slower lately."

"If you wouldn't mind, could you show me around town? Maybe we could stop for lunch. My treat," he added. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of Kanako, but it was now or never. He needed to do his best to get rid of his sister before things took a turn for the worse.

The idea of free food seemed to appeal to Kitsune. "You are too kind," she said giving him a playful tap on the hand.

* * *

The sun was shining when Kitsune met Keitaro out in front of Hinata house. He'd donned the stereotypical sunglasses of a blind man, and his cane was out. Kitsune had dealt with all sorts of men in her lifetime, but this was a bit different. "So are you ready to earn your lunch?" he asked.

"I thought that was just a ploy to be alone with me," she told him huskily.

He laughed. "No, this is going to be an even trade."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I need you to help me get the town mapped out so I will be able to go places on my own."

"You're going to be walking around town on you own?" she asked skeptically. The thought of Keitaro walking into traffic didn't seem all that farfetched. Then again, something told her that even if he could see, Keitaro would still be a spaz.

"Of course," he replied firmly, "I can get around just fine on my own once I know where things are. Well, are you ready to get started?"

"I guess," she said reluctantly as she grabbed him by the hand.

He pulled back. "Like this," he corrected as he took her arm. "I want you to tell me when there is a step up or down. Other than that, I am going to be counting and getting a feel for where I'm headed."

She couldn't imagine counting out the steps from one place to another, but it wasn't like Keitaro had much choice. "Where to first?"

By the time lunch rolled around, they had been to the grocery store, the post office, the bookstore, and the drycleaners. The pair hadn't said much. Keitaro was focused on the task at hand, and in her way, Kitsune was too. It was the first time in a long time that Kitsune had actually earned something.

Kitsune stared at the man sitting across from her in the restaurant. It was a nicer place—not really fancy, but nice enough. He didn't seem to mind too much when she ordered desert, but even if he had, it was the price of escaping his psychotically obsessed sister. Keitaro was an odd guy. Maybe it was because he was blind, but Kitsune couldn't help but think he was just born that way. The man practically had the word "doormat" printed on his forehead.

"Not to be rude, but what do you do, Kitsune? I know you said you have a job," Keitaro asked as he pulled out his credit card for the bill.

"I'm a writer. Freelance journalism," she added swirling the ice in her glass.

"I'm impressed. What kind of writing do you normally do?"

Kitsune nearly toppled her glass. Men never asked more than that! They were always more interested in getting laid…not that she found anything wrong with that. She respected people who went for what they wanted. Once again, Keitaro was different. "Well, my last piece was on misused government spending….but that was a while ago."

"Still, you're published," he said sincerely. "That's a lot more than most people can say."

"Yeah, say that when you can't pay your bills," Kitsune quipped. Instantly, she realized her mistake. This wasn't the way the game was played. She changed the subject. "So why did you want away from Kanako so badly?"

"She can be a bit overbearing. She tends to forget that I'm an adult. I do feel bad for her."

Kitsune cocked an eyebrow at that statement. What could be so wrong with Kanako that she even got her blind brother's pity? The way she saw it, Keitaro was the one with the short end of the stick. "She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that needs much sympathy."

Keitaro smiled. "Maybe you're right."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked curiously. It was hard for her to judge how sensitive he was about his blindness, and where the line was. Pissing him off wasn't in her best interest however she looked at it.

"Hmmmm, let me guess," he said with a chuckle. "I was hit by a car when I was seven, and have been completely blind ever since. Was that what you were going to ask?"

"No," she lied. "but I'm glad that you aren't touchy about stuff."

"So what were you going to ask?"

Kitsune thought fast. "I was going to ask if you had a girlfriend."

"No girlfriend." Keitaro still seemed amused. "Can I ask you something?"

"So long as it isn't too personal," she joked.

"Were you really going to make me sit there with Su all night?"

Her face turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Even though he knew she'd tricked him, Keitaro didn't look angry. Instead, he looked somewhat satisfied. "Thanks."

"Now, what in the world is that supposed to mean?" Kitsune didn't know what kind of game he was playing, but it was getting on her nerves.

"Thanks for treating me like you would anyone else."

All the vixen could do was stare. Yes, Keitaro was certainly one odd guy.

* * *

Naru waited after class to speak with her teacher. He was a kind man in his late forties, and he was an excellent teacher. "Naru-chan," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, sir. I don't think I will be able to be a reader for the student you were telling me about," she said nervously.

"Oh?"

"I just don't want to fall behind," she lied. In the beginning, that had been her reason for not wanting to do it, but now it was more about the fact that she didn't want anything to do with Keitaro Urashima.

"Naru, I hardly doubt that is a possibility. I wish you would reconsider, because the only other student who volunteered was Shinobu," he told her.

Oh, no. This left her in a bit of a bind. She knew Shinobu would never be able to help him out and still keep up with her own work. Maybe she could talk Shinobu out of it? After all, they didn't want him to get too comfortable at the house because he was NOT staying.

"Maybe someone else will step forward," she said pushing away the pangs of guilt she was feeling.

On the bus, Naru did her best to ignore Su's nonstop chatter to Shinobu. She'd talk to the shy girl at home. Surely, Shinobu would see the wisdom in the plan. They just had to get rid of Keitaro Urashima! Naru wouldn't stop until he was gone.

When they stepped through the door, the first thing that caught their attention was the delicious scent of something baking in the kitchen. "C'mon, let's go find the yummy stuff!" Su cried as she pulled Shinobu along. Naru trailed just a step behind. Maybe Kanako had made something.

Kitsune was sitting at the table eating a cookie, and Keitaro was taking another batch out of the oven. Both of them were laughing. How could Kitsune do this! Weren't they united against the guy just last night?

"You guys just have to try these!" Kitsune told them swallowing a bite.

Su didn't waste anytime. Within seconds, she had devoured almost a dozen. "YUMMY!"

Well, at least Shinobu isn't being taken in by this guy, Naru thought huffily. No soon had the thought entered her mind than Shinobu had taken her own place at the table. "These are wonderful," she said shyly.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them. They're Kanako's favorite," he told them. Naru watched as he carefully maneuvered around the kitchen with the hot pan.

"Where is your sister?" Naru asked hoping the thought of Kanako would bring the trio back to their senses.

"She went to pick up a few things for dinner. I…uh…well, I kind of forgot about it when Kitsune and I were in town, and Kanako had a few things she wanted from the store," he explained sheepishly.

"So you can remember your way around the house perfectly, but you can't remember to buy food?" Naru grumbled.

He just shrugged. "I can be a little bit forgetful sometimes."

"Except when it comes to every since character that's ever been in one of the Star Wars novels," Kitsune added with a laugh.

"You actually read that stuff?" Naru couldn't hold back her snort. "You really are a dork. I'm going to go read over tomorrow's chapter."

Safe inside her room, Naru sank down onto her bed. This was unbelievable. Why should they all fawn over him like that just because he can cook? Didn't he just invite himself into their home? Didn't he cause the whole incident in the hot spring? A little voice inside her answered that question, "no, he didn't." She wished he would just hurry up and go so she wouldn't feel guilty anymore. This wasn't her fault!

* * *

Motoko crept through the darkened doorway and removed her shoes. She's spent the majority of her day training, and the evening in meditation. This whole situation with Urashima had thrown her off. It went against her nature to be anything less than completely in control of every situation. Urashima's appearance was annoying at best, and then there were thoughts she just wasn't ready for yet. When Su had fallen asleep in his arms, it had opened old wounds. The odd girl was something of a sister to her, and she had already lost one sister to a man. Even Motoko couldn't get Su to sleep like that. In truth, she was jealous. As jealousy was unacceptable, Motoko had upped her training regiment to improve her outlook.

She had no soon stepped into the kitchen then her stomach started growling. Hopefully, Shinobu had managed to save her just a little dinner. On the shelf of the fridge was a covered dish loaded with steamed vegetables and chicken. She wondered how Shinobu had managed to keep that much from Su, but she was glad she did. After the grueling day, the food tasted even better than it usually did. She would have to thank Shinobu in the morning.

On the way up the stairs, Motoko spotted Urashima sneaking out of Su's room. Her blood ran cold. What had he done to her? Motoko moved silently up to follow. He'd pay for going into Su's room at night. She was just a step behind him…..

WHAM! It took Motoko a minute to realize what had just happened. The move had been nothing more than a basic self-defense toss, but it had caught her completely off guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded as he positioned himself between Motoko and the hall leading to the rest of the bedrooms. Urashima was trying to protect them!

Motoko's heart pounded out of control. "What were YOU doing in Su's bedroom?"

Urashima relaxed. "Motoko," he said letting out a heavy sigh. "I was only putting her in bed. For some reason she crawled in bed with me, and went to sleep. I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't let her stay there so I put her in her own bed. I swear that's all I did."

The swordswoman had to admit that it sounded perfectly plausible. "Su usually comes to my room at night."

"Then she must have been missing you," Urashima suggested.

Motoko wasn't so sure of that. Su had been acting rather strange since he'd come, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. He may not be a pervert, but he was still a man and Motoko couldn't trust him. However, one thing about Urashima puzzled her. "How did you know I was behind you?"

The blind man shrugged. "Your breathing. I barely heard your footsteps, but you were breathing pretty heavy. I thought you were a man to be honest."

"And what could you have done if I was some deranged rapist?" she spat. Urashima was weak. His toss had to be pure coincidence.

The thought seemed to bother him. "Whatever it took. I'm not a great fighter, not like you, but I did take some classes. If I could keep someone's attention for long enough…maybe get a hit in or two…"

"Baka. You could be killed," Motoko said harshly. "I'll just come home earlier. I won't trust their safety to you. That toss was pathetic at best, and if I hadn't been so shocked, I would have pummeled you."

He smiled. "At least I know you're not pitying me. I respect that about you, Motoko. You really would have beaten the hell out of me."

Motoko was confused. "You respect me because I would beat someone who is nearly defenseless?"

"I'm not broken," he said proudly, "and I'm not just a blind man. I am a man who just happens to be blind."

"Not a blind man? You really are a fool, Urashima," Motoko said bitterly.

"I'm a man first. Just like any other. The only difference is that I can't see. Don't patronize me, and don't think of me as helpless. I might just surprise you. Maybe I can't stop someone who breaks in, but I am sure as hell going to try." With his jaw set and his lips thinned, there was no doubt that he was being honest. He couldn't know that the blind part was the part of him that she found least appalling.

"Well, if you're going to be a fool, the least I can do is help you to be a prepared fool," Motoko told him. "If you are so determined, I will teach you a thing or two…..and I won't be easy on you."

He smiled. "That's all I ask for. Good night, Motoko."

"Good night," she returned. Things were never going to be the same at Hinata house.


	6. VOTE OVER

Sorry I've be AFK for so long. I've been having a lot going on with my family. My dad just got remarried, and my stepmother is the evil bitch from hell, and won't let me use the computer during the week. NEWAY...**Voting is officially over!** I will tally the votes and get a result here within a day or two and then get to work on chapter 6. I do have some work to do with that, and I doubt some people's anon votes. Here is how votes will be tallied:

Votes that are signed or have an email to them will count as one and unsigned votes will count for half.

**Votes submitted for someone else WILL NOT COUNT. Nor will EITHER vote if a person voted more than once. (yes philadelphia Eagles this applies to you too...but thanks for the laugh)**

All told, the votes will count for 60 and my vote will count for 40 (Go me! I finally picked a favorite LH girl)

From there, I will NOT announce who won until the chapter entitled "First Kiss"

Some people have told me out and out what they think of my vote, and that is fine. That is their right, and this is mine. I truly was unsure of the pairing until yesterday when I watched the LH movies again. Now, I know without a doubt. Your votes will still count. I have a feeling that even with my vote, my fav won't win, but that is ok. I will write one for her next time


	7. Chapter 6

I really am sorry about the delay in updates. There were circumstances beyond my control. Anyway, I am a bit discouraged by the number of nasty emails I have gotten over the whole voting thing. Yes, I realize that the majority of anon. votes were just spam. For this reason, I am no longer counting those votes at all. I am truly sorry to those who used the system correctly, but I got over 30 complaints from one camp or another. Signed votes will now count for 60 against my 40.

Chapter 6: Naru 101

Keitaro's head was aching. No matter how many times he had listened to his notes or read over the chapter, he just didn't get it. Math had never been his strong suit. It annoyed him that his original reader had backed out on him. Shinobu had offered, but he didn't feel right, asking too much of the shy girl. He got the impression that she had enough demands on her as it was. He had learned in the past week and a half that Shinobu had taken the majority of the cleaning on as well as all of the cooking. That was something he could admire about her. Naru had no problem piling on the list of things that needed done in the place, and he hoped that was only something she did to him. Yesterday, he had come home from school and then scrubbed all of the floors, and cleaned out the hot spring area. Today was dusting and vacuuming. Paired with his schoolwork, Keitaro was beginning to wear down a little.

He heard his door slide open, and turned. "Yes?"

"Onii-chan, you look tired," Kanako said softly. "I wish you would let me help you."

Keitaro smiled. "Thank you, but I want to do it on my own."

"You've been doing everything on your own lately." She sounded as if she were about to cry.

"Kanako, I'm sorry I hurt you," he told her softly. He reached out and found her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "I need to grow up sometime."

"But why can't you just grow up with me!" She dissolved into tears on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would, but I need to do things for myself. You know that I'm not helpless. I'll be fine without you here. Really, you can go and live your own life without worrying."

He had meant to comfort her, but it had seriously backfired. "But I won't be ok! I love you."

The very thing that he had been trying to ignore for two years was right in front of him, and he couldn't play dumb anymore. "Kanako, I…I am in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"Kanako, does it matter?"

"Is it one of the girls here?" she demanded.

"Please just let it be."

Kanako pulled back. "No, from now on I am going to prove to you that you should be with me! I'll make you see that I am the one who loves you the most."

"Kanako, please!" Keitaro begged, but he soon heard the door click shut behind her.

Feeling that the night was a complete failure, Keitaro ended up on the rooftop balcony. The wind felt wonderful as it rushed by his face. He turned to the sky, and wondered if there were any stars out. There were times he really did wish he was like everyone else. Would Kanako have felt the same if he could see? Despite everything, he never did regret stepping into that street…and he never would regret it. He regretted that he'd been too afraid his whole life to really push her away until now, but he wasn't sure how to make it up to her.

Keitaro's musings were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. "The faucet is still leaking. Are you ever going to give it up and call someone?" Naru snapped.

"Oh, right…I guess it slipped my mind. Gomen nasai," he apologized softly.

"You shouldn't forget stuff like that if you want to be manager," she told him. Her voice had lost most of its edge. "Why aren't you studying?"

Keitaro sighed. Telling her about Kanako's love confession probably wasn't a good idea. "I needed a break."

"You really are dumb, aren't you?" Naru groaned. "You'll never get into Tokyo U if you don't study. I don't know why you insist on trying so hard anyway."

That was one question he wasn't going to answer…not yet anyway. He knew how she felt about him. Naru would only criticize him for it. Still, maybe it would give her a reason to trust him. "I made a promise," he explained.

Naru stared at the boy leaning on the railing. She just didn't get him. Most people would have given up and pack their bags by now—promise or not. _Remember YOUR promise, _a little voice said inside of her. "You can't break a promise," Naru admitted finally. "Who was it to?"

"No one that you'd know." Keitaro's cheeks turned bright red. He really was a dork.

Naru sniffed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to help you out, but it doesn't mean anything."

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to her room; ignoring the way he tripped and slammed into things along the way. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to lead a blind man—though it never did enter her mind that she wouldn't have had to lead him at all. Naru had something in her mind to do, and there was no changing her mind now. In a way, this was her own brand of apology.

Keitaro rubbed his elbow as he took a seat on the floor. "Um, maybe I should get my books from my room."

"Right," Naru agreed. "Do you need help getting back?"

"NO!" he nearly cried. "I…uh… mean no, thank you." She watched him walk out of the room with a slight limp. _What has the dork done to himself now?_ she wondered.

Naru sighed and picked up her math book first. From what she could tell in class, Keitaro seemed to be doing ok in history and lit. She flipped through the pages staring at a few of the equations. It was hard to imagine figuring them out without actually seeing them on the page. So much of mathematics was visual. Geometry and trigonometry pretty much demanded that you see the form on the page to really get a good grip on it. On second thought maybe math wasn't a good place to start.

A gentle knock sounded at the door. "Naru?"

"Come in. I don't want the whole house knowing I let you in here," she grumbled.

He opened the door, smiled, and walked toward the table. Even as she jumped up to steer him safely across the room, he took confident steps around the edge of her bed and sat down near her. "I counted the steps on my way out," he explained.

"You can count that high?" she quipped irritably.

He only laughed. "I have been known to loose count occasionally."

"Let's just get started."

Within an hour's time, Keitaro seemed to be grasping most of the formula's she was trying to teach him. He wasn't a genius, but he wasn't nearly as stupid as she thought he was. She watched his hands glide across a page in his book. That was another thing she didn't understand. Braille wasn't anything more than dots. How did he make sense out of it? Maybe she was underestimating him.

Keitaro yawned. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Arigato for all of your help. I was falling a little behind without a reader."

Guilt swept over her. "It's nothing really." She faked a yawn of her own. "Yep, I'm tired too. It is getting late," she rushed as she moved his book bag over.

Keitaro stood up and reached for where his book bag should have been, but instead the strap caught on his foot and he toppled forward. In a vain attempt to steady him, Naru jumped up to catch him. Both of them went hurtling to the floor. Keitaro must have tried to catch himself because his hand ended up firmly on Naru's left breast. His hand flexed instinctively, and his mouth moved silently trying to form some kind of speech. They both seemed to be awestruck by what had happened. A vein began to twitch in Naru's forehead as Keitaro's face turned bright red. The slightest hint of blood showed at his nostrils.

Naru was about to knee him in the crotch when the door flew open, and the entire Hinata household was staring at them.

"Naru, I had no idea!" Kitsune drawled. Shinobu ran off in tears, and all Kanako did was glare at Naru.

If Naru could have turned to stone, she would have. Instead, she pushed Keitaro off of her. "HENTAI!"

"Onii-chan's no hentai! You're just a slut!" Kanako screeched. Once again, she was on the floor babying her brother.

Motoko managed to shake Su off of her shoulders. "I will be watching you more closely, Urashima."

The man in question was still in a daze from everything that had happened, and said nothing. He let himself be hauled off by his little sister. "I'll see you gone one of these days, Naru," she hissed.

No one said a word as Naru picked herself off of the floor. _No, _Naru thought glumly, _I haven't underestimated him at all." _

Only Su's voice broke her thoughts. "What is a slut? Is it yummy?"

Naru didn't wait to hear the answer to that one. She pushed by the group and ran off to her own little hiding spot.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Top Secret Su

Keitaro groaned and rubbed his head. He had just whacked his skull off of the table, and that didn't make this anymore fun. He'd been on his hands and knees for an hour groping around the floor for his missing earpiece. It just had to be around here somewhere! This was one of the major draw backs of blindness. Losing something didn't just mean looking around the room until you found it. It meant getting down on the floor and moving your hands in a search pattern until you found it. He could be missing the earpiece by mere inches and never know it. With his head aching, Keitaro was ready to give in.

First, he knocked on Kanako's door, but there was no answer. It annoyed him, but he knew he had to ask on of the girls. Naru was at the library with Shinobu. Motoko was training. He didn't want to know where Kitsune had gone off to, but he had his suspicions. Well, that left Su.

Keitaro really hadn't gotten to know Su very well yet. True, she crawled into bed with him nearly every night, yet he hadn't been around her much. So far, he'd managed to stay unscathed by most of Su's escapades. There had been one time when he was nearly run over by a giant turtle mech, but he'd tripped over a pair of Kitsune's panties and the thing had zoomed just over him. He'd heard Su horror stories from the girls, and he was kind of relieved that that was all he'd had happened.

It must be hard for Su to be far away from her family and home. No one had said just where Su was from, but he guessed it must be some place VERY far away. She didn't act like anyone he'd ever met before. Maybe where ever she was from, she was considered normal. She must miss everyone. He guessed that she was lonely and that was why she slept with him, but he couldn't understand why she had chosen him over Motoko.

He knocked on the door.

Su's hands deftly attached wires, and gizmos at a rate that defied logic. The small girl had an idea. A BIG idea, and she wasn't going to stop until she got it right. She shoved a cookie in her mouth, and chewed noisily. Now, if she connected the blue wire to where the red wire was, and hooked that up to this…

A knock at the door interrupted her work. "Who's there?" she called as she tossed a sheet over her secret project.

"Keitaro. Can I come in?" he asked.

Su smiled. "Yep! C'mon in! There's no secrets here."

The door opened, and Keitaro took a step forward. "I heard you hammering. What are you building?"

"Nothin.'" Su replied. She eyed the sheet mischievously.

He sighed. "Please don't blow anything up again. It took days to get the smell of smoke out of the hallway."

"No blowing things up this time," she assured him.

"Su, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Hmm..what is favor? Like favor of chocolate?"

He shook his head. "Favor, not flavor. A favor as in would you help me with something?"

"Sure. Watcha need?"

"I need you to help me find something. I dropped the earpiece to my headphones, and I can't find it," he admitted uncomfortably. His cheeks were pink.

"Ooooh, like a treasure hunt! Leave it to Su. I will find it!"

Keitaro laughed. Su liked it when he laughed like that. He REALLY reminded her of someone, but right now she couldn't remember who. "I think you're just the person to find the treasure."

"RIGHT!" Su said with a salute. Sometimes, she forgot that Keitaro couldn't see her.

Keitaro's room was really clean. There weren't any gears lying around or anything. Su saw the earpiece right away, and put it in Keitaro's hand. "Next time you should hide it better."

He laughed again. "I'll try. Do you want a snack?"

"Nope, I'm doin' something top secret."

Motoko hadn't seen Su all day, and that made her more than a little nervous. She couldn't blame it on Urashima, because he'd been in his room on his computer since she'd gotten home. It frightened her to think what Su could be unleashing on the world. The last time, people had just barely escaped the Super-Tama-tank. It was a wonder Su hadn't been arrested. Putting her sword away, Motoko groaned. A missing Koalla Su always lead to trouble.

One by one, members of the Hinata household filtered in, and no one had seen Su. Kanako was the only one who seemed not to care. "She probably just went wherever it is people like her go. Maybe someone here besides the slut has a social life."

"Why you bitch!" Kitsune raged. "Like you have any right to judge me! You spend all your time tryin' to seduce your own brother."

"Keitaro isn't my real brother, and I make no apologies for loving him," Kanako said coldly She turned on her heal, and left the Hinata girls in the living room.

"She's not nice," Shinobu said softly.

"Ya think?" Kitsune quipped.

"Forget about her and her brother, what should we do about Su?" Naru asked. "I don't think Su's ever been this gone without telling any of us."

Motoko shook her head. "Normally, Su drags me along with her when she goes into town, so I can't think she's gone there."

"Here's an idea: You all could have come and asked ME where Su went," a voice said from the doorway. Keitaro was standing there with a can of soda. He must have been on his way back upstairs when he heard them.

"Who asked you to listen in?" Naru snapped.

"Where is Su?" Motoko asked. She wasn't going to feed into the little feud that Naru had going with Keitaro. After hearing what had really happened that night, even Motoko had to admit that it had been an accident, but Naru was too proud to admit that.

Keitaro sighed. "She went looking for parts for something "top secret." She said she'd be back before dinner," he told them. Hurt was written across his face, and Motoko did kind of feel sorry for him. He had been trying to be a part of Hinata house, but they really hadn't let him.

Motoko followed Keitaro out back, careful to keep her breathing and steps as light as possible. This time, she really did get the drop on him…or so she thought. He let her force him to the ground, only to use her own weight against her. "Maybe you aren't as clumsy as I thought," she said pushing him off.

"I still heard you breathing," he said with a laugh. He offered his hand to her, and she accepted.

"Letting me strike you was very dangerous, and very foolish. If it had really been my intent to harm you, that would have gone differently. Tomorrow evening we should work on that," Motoko told him seriously.

Keitaro smiled. "Arigato."

Not long before the group sat down for dinner, Su came rushing through the door. Her arms were full of bits of metal and wire, and she barely gave her housemates a second look. Shinobu stood in the kitchen with a look of confusion on her face. She just couldn't believe that Su had raced through the house like that and not even acknowledged the fact that a meal was about to be served. In fact all of the residents of Hinata house had the same look on their faces. And then came the noise. Pounding, drilling, clanking, and the occasional evil laugh came from Su's room. No one was quite sure what to do. Shinobu would have just as soon let the girl go, but Naru moved toward the stairs.

"Something funny is going on up there," Naru said sternly. Before she could make her way to the stairs, Su flung herself down the banister holding something wrapped in a sheet.

"I did it!" Su cried.

"Did what?" Keitaro asked. Shinobu wished he hadn't done that. They were all generally better off not knowing what Su had made. Her inventions had a way of reeking havoc.

"I will show you, but first….WE EAT!"

Shinobu let out a sigh of relief. Until Keitaro nearly bumped into her, she hadn't realized that she'd been hiding behind him. "Excuse me," she whispered.

Keitaro leaned closer to her. "What does she have? Is there any chance it could explode?"

Heat rushed to her cheeks. He was so very close to her! "Um, it's all covered up. It's kind of shaped like a turtle, but that is no guarantee that it won't go boom."

By the time everyone else was seated, Su was on seconds. She continued to devour everything in sight until the plates were bare. The others barely managed to snag some of the disappearing meal for themselves before she announced that it was time to unveil her newest invention. She took Keitaro's hand and led him along without any hesitation. "C'mon and see what I made!"

They all followed Su into the living room, and she made Keitaro take the armchair. She dropped the sheet covered object into Keitaro's lap. "I made it specially for you!"

Keitaro forced a nervous smile, and pulled the sheet off. From what Shinobu could tell, it was just another one of Su's turtles, but with some kind of strange harness on it's shell. "Thanks, Su…..uh, what is it?"

"He's a guide turtle! Just hold on and he will lead you where you tell him to go. I programmed in a map of the town and everything, and listen…" Su pressed the button to turn the turtle on, and pulled Keitaro's hand to the harness.

The turtle hovered forward nearly dragging Keitaro along. It stopped just in front of Motoko. "Human. Female. Motoko," a mechanical voice chirped out.

A wide smile crossed Keitaro's face. "That's pretty neat, Su. Thank you."

Shinobu couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Su had done something so nice for Keitaro, and she hadn't even been able to help him with his homework like she promised. Maybe if she just was a little bolder…

"Hey, Su," Keitaro called out from the other side of the room, "what does this switch do?"

Su didn't have time to answer before Keitaro was airborne. He let out a yell, as the turtle drug him through the wall. All the girls raced after him. He was soaring through the air back and forth over the Hinata house screaming.

"MR. URASHIMA!" Shinobu cried in panic.

"LET GO, DUMB ASS!" Naru screamed.

Keitaro must have heard her, because he did let go. He came sailing through the air, and luckily landed in the spring. Sputtering and splashing, he had to be fished out of the pool. Shinobu hurried and wrapped a towel around him. "Are you alright?"

"UGH, I don't know."

Su leaned over him. "I forgot to tell you that switch makes him go extra fast for when you are in hurry, but it wasn't s'posed to work like that."

"That's ok, Su." Keitaro squeaked before passing out.

Shinobu barely managed to catch his head in her lap. "Do you think we should take him to the hospital?"

Naru crossed her arms over her chest. "Something tells me he'll live"

It took every once of Kanako's self control not to go down to check on her brother. He had to learn for himself that she was the only one for him. Of course, switching around a few wires in Su's guide turtle had only been the start. Those girls were ALL trouble, and she was going to prove it to him. The girl with the bug antennas seemed to be doing the work for her, and so her next target would be the quiet one. Sure, the girl may seem innocent, but Kanako saw how she practically threw herself at him. She was just the same as the rest, and she'd let Keitaro find that out too.


End file.
